The House
by raurar5marano
Summary: Ross and Laura have known each other since birth, but they live on the different sides of the town. Laura lives on a hill. Beautiful house, sophisticated and rich parents. Ross' life, on the other hand, was easy at all. His parents fought to give him a normal life ever since he was born. Wonder how they know each other? Ross' dad works for Laura's family. He's a halftime butler. Wh
1. chapter 1

Ross and Laura have known each other since birth, but they live on the different sides of the town. Laura lives on a hill. Beautiful house, sophisticated and rich parents. Ross' life, on the other hand, was easy at all. His parents fought to give him a normal life ever since he was born. Wonder how they know each other? Ross' dad works for Laura's family. He's a halftime butler. When Laura grew up, her parents stopped her from seeing Ross. Ross and Laura are both 18. Laura is preparing to be what her parents always wanted her to be, a lawyer. It would be a sin to be in love with an unemployed poor citizen. Since they weren't allowed to see each other, Ross and Laura ran away. They found an empty house. There were plants inside and out, but it's the only thing they have so they decide to live there until they find something better or until someone finds them.


	2. Starting the journey (chapter 1)

It was a beautiful day when little miss Laura was born. Every since birth Laura was already famoYou us. That's what comes with having famous parents. People were so excited that their favorite couple was having a child and even better, a little girl. Laura was born on 29th of November in the hospital of L.A. Her parents were so proud of their little girl.

Exactly a month later Ross was born. He was born in a house that his mom and dad got from their grandparents. You can already imagine that it was falling apart. No one was happy about Ross' birth. No one even knew that he was born.

After a year Ross' dad got a job as a butler. He made enough money to support his family. As every one-year-old boy, Ross was playful and hyperactive. His parents didn't mind. They loved him as much as Laura's parents loved Laura.

When the time came, Ross and Laura met. It was an instant bond. Maybe not a love at first sight, but soon that happened too. They were inseparable. They spent many years roaming the streets of Los Angles and teaching each other their lifestyles. Ross showed Laura how poor people lived and Laura showed Ross how nice of a life she had.

But this wouldn't be an interesting story if everything was perfect. That nice life turned upside down when Laura was forbidden to hang out with Ross. Laura hanging out with Ross brought her parents' bad publicity and they certainly didn't want that.

On the 29th of December 2017 as the digits on the clock showed 12:00 they met up at the end of the hill that Laura lived on. Since Los Angeles is a big city and Laura is famous, they had to be extremely careful.

Some people would say that it was stupid to run away without not knowing where they're going, but even though they didn't know how it looked like, they knew that it was the right way. It was the right way to their dreams. The only dream they had was to live and be together without restrictions and without rules.

Marano's and Lynch's were absolutely crushed. The relationship between them was ruined. Ross' father Mark got fired and soon enough died on the streets of Los Angeles. After he got fired no one really wanted to hire him so he told his wife to run away and look for the eighteen-year-old couple. That's exactly what she did.

Present January 22, 2018

Laura's POV

"Ross what do you think about putting this here," I asked

I bought some new plants for our house and I don't know where to put them.

"Laura you have so many plants, I don't think it'll fit," he said

I giggled "Oh shut up. You love my kids"

Don't look at me like that. Some people have pets for kids, I have plants.

"No, I really don't. Can I put them up for adoption?" He asked

We had a house near the beach, so the fresh air going through the window felt really nice against my skin.

"Ohhhh!!!" I gasped "you didn't just say that!!!"

He shrugged and smirked.

"Do you want me to throw your airplane toys?" I asked

The smirk was wiped right off of his face.

"You wouldn't dare" he glared at me

"Try me," I said and started going towards our bedroom

"NOOOO!!!" He said and ran until he was in front of me "don't do it, I'm begging you. I'll do anything"

"Anything?" I asked

He nodded

"I'll remember that. You're off the hook for now" I said and looked at him suspiciously

He breathed out a sigh of relief. I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen. I ended up being a lawyer after all. Even though I and my parents weren't on the best terms, I would feel like I was betraying them if I didn't become what they wanted me to. Ross works as a pilot. He usually just takes people up into the sky with his small plane, but he flew with the bigger ones too.

A few months after living in hotels, we found this house and we loved it. It's the only home where I actually felt free and welcomed in. Living with Ross definitely makes it better.

"Hey, Laurie?" Ross said

"Yeah?!!" I shouted from the kitchen

"I'm bored" he shouted from our bedroom

"And what am I supposed to do?" I asked and smiled. Living with Ross is like living with a kid

"I don't know. Let's do something fun" he said

"And what would that be?" I asked

"Let's go to the beach" He yelled

Once we were at the beach Ross was chasing a dog who stole his flip-flops.

"Ross let the poor dog go! You can get a new pair of flip flops" I said and rolled my eyes

"Fineeeee!" He pouted and came to our spot under a palm tree

15 minutes later

"Laurieeeee" he whined

"Yes, Ross?" I asked

"I'm hungry," he said

"When are you not?" I asked

"I'm really starving" he put his bottom lip out

"That doesn't work on me, pretty boy," I said and put my book down "What do you want to eat?"

"Mac and Cheese," he said

"Are you sure? You ate that for breakfast" I said

"Are you questioning me?" he asked and I giggled

"Of course not. Come on, let's get the cheese and make your food. I swear if you keep eating like this, you will eat me while we sleep"

"I will eat you, but maybe not in the way I eat food. I mean, I want you in one piece after all" he smirked and sprinted away to the house with me standing there with tingles all around my body.

I sighed and slowly started walking after him.


	3. She hired my dad (chapter 2)

The thing about Ross is that he's the most childish human alive, but he's also a big pervert. How do these things go together? I'm not saying that I don't like it. His dirty talks are on point, but I don't get how he could be childish and perverted at the same time.

When we came home, I made him the food that he wanted and that kept him happy for awhile until he got bored again.

"Laurieeee!!!" he said

"Rossssss!!!"

"Entertain me" he said

"I swear you are my child and not my boyfriend. Entertain yourself. I'm busy working on a case" I said while I was sitting in front of my laptop.

"You are no fun" he scuffed and went roaming around the fridge

"Are you really hungry again" I raised my eyebrow

"Food is the only thing that makes me happy these days" he said and hugged the container of Nutella. May I say it was the large package.

I rolled my eyes and went to research my client. I do this all the time and it's the best part of being a layer. As someone who has to represent a certain person, I get a full look into their life. From their first job to the last driving ticket they got.

This girl's name is Aria Yan. She has the best Chinese restaurant in the country, but lately she's been getting bad reviews. It's my job to make sure that those things are never said again. I have to fight for her restaurant and for her.

When you're a lawyer, you don't really care about justice, you care about your client.

"Are you done now" he asked

"Ross I need to work. Stop being so childish and stop whining" I raised my voice

"Fine. If you want me to stop being so childish then I won't be. Although I thought you liked me acting that way. I thought you like me" he said and went upstairs

I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

After 30 minutes I couldn't concentrate so I just decided to continue tomorrow. Mostly I work from home. I go to the office only when it's necessary.

I closed my laptop and headed upstairs. Once I was close to our bedroom I heard him playing his acoustic. He was playing "Never Forget" by Pavel Callta.

His sweet voice filling the room made me smile, until my body decided to become disoriented and I feel on the floor through half closed door which obviously startled him and he turned around. When he saw me his face fell.

"No, no" I said standing up "please don't give me that face"

"What face"

Don't you hate it when people do that?

I walked to him and sat on the bed. I hugged him from behind since his back was turned to me and put my head on his back.

"I'm sorry. You know I love your childish side. I love it when you show me how much you care even if you whine because I'm not giving you enough attention. I truly do and I don't want you to change, but you have to understand that I have a responsibility. It's called work. I've been really stressed these couple of week and I'm sorry for taking it out on you" I said and he sighed.

Ross turned around and held me in his arms.

"I get that you have a job, but you known how much I love when your attention is on me and on me only" he said and chuckled "I'm sometimes jealous of your job because you spend more time working than you spend it with me" he said

"That's not true. I spend every second I can with you. I even tried the position you wanted me to do because we haven't been seeing each other a lot and you know I'm not flexible. My muscles still hurt" I said and pulled away enough to see him.

"Well maybe what you give is not enough" he said

I looked at him like someone just shot me. I can't believe he said that.

"What does that mean?" I said "are you done with me? Do you already have someone who can give you what you think is enough"

"What!? How can you even say that?!!! I would never in my life cheat on you. I left my family because of you for god's sake" he said

"Well you said if yourself that what I give to you is not enough so I thought you already got some kind of Playboy Bunny to keep your needs in place" I said

"You know I didn't mean it like that. I just miss you" he said

"I know exactly what you meant" I said and took my pillow.

"Where are you going" he asked me

"I'm sleeping in the guest bedroom tonight" I said and shut the door

Once I was all cuddled up to the sheets with a book that I've been reading, it's called "Dear Mr. CEO" I got a phone call.

"Hey Laura" my boss said

"Mr. Haney?" I said

It was 10 pm. Why would he call me now? Did I forget to send him a file or something?

"Laura, I told you to call me James"

"Mhm... I'd like to keep it professional Mr. Haney" I said

Mr. Haney made it clear that he was interested in me, but I always turn him down. He's been trying to make me call him James for 3 months that I worked for him.

"Right. If you ever change your mind you know where to find me" he said and cleared his voice "I have bad news"

"What is it?" I asked

"Well... Ms. Yan declined your service. She found another lawyer" he said

"What!!" I gasped "But I'm the best lawyer in your firm. You said it yourself" I said in disbelief.

"I'm afraid she didn't hire anyone from our firm. She hired mhm... she hired Mr. Marano from Marano Co." he said and I dropped the phone.

She hired my dad.

I hope you like this chapter. The book that Laura was reading is written by @Bubbleland_24 on Wattpad. It's a really good book. You should go check it out.

Laura's boss is Cole Sprouse. Since Laura is 18 in this story he is 7 years older than her and Ross.


End file.
